


only place i want to be

by lovecamedown



Series: for you i would change my whole world [3]
Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, F/M, Human AU, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jana's had a bad day at work, and she comes home exhausted and run down. All she needs is Aran's arms around her to ground her and bring her back to herself once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only place i want to be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. But basically, they're humans here, and it's just fluff. :')

Jana slams the front door behind her, dropping her bag before slumping down on to the sofa with a long, exasperated sigh. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

Seconds later, she hears footsteps approaching her. “Jana?” Aran’s voice says. “You’re home.”

“Mhmm.”

“Are you okay?”

Jana opens her eyes and sees his feet below her on the floor. Slowly she looks up, blinking tiredly up at his familiar face. “No.”

“What’s wrong?” He’s frowning down at her, his eyebrows almost touching in the middle.

“Just…it’s been a long day.” Her lips turn down in an almost sad smile, and Aran reaches out his hand to her. She stares at him for a moment before taking it, allowing him to pull her up from the sofa and wrap her in his arms.

She happily reciprocates, wrapping her arms around his torso and pushing her face in to his chest. He’s warm, so warm, and so familiar. She lets herself lean in to him, because she knows he can hold up her weight; it’s been a long, exhausting day, and all she wants right now is to be in Aran’s familiar, comforting embrace.

“You don’t have to tell me about it,” Aran says, his voice husky. He brings his hand up and strokes the back of her hair. “But you can if you want to.”

“Thank you,” she replies gratefully, bringing her hand up around his shoulder. He smells so familiar. So Aran. “I might just have a bath and listen to some music, and hope it makes me feel better.”

“Okay,” he lifts his head up to kiss the top of her hair, letting his lips stay there for a moment before she pulls away.

“How’s _your_ day been?” Jana asks. She brings her hands up to either side of his face and smoothes her thumbs over his cheekbones.

“It’s been alright, love.”

Jana lets out a small smile. She leans in and pecks him on the lips. “Good.”

“Go have your bath. Relax. You’re home now.”

She kisses him again. “I’ll try.” 

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Jana emerges from their bedroom wearing her pyjamas. She calls for Aran, but he doesn’t answer. Frowning curiously, she heads towards the living room, and as she gets closer, she begins to hear gentle music.

Aran is standing there in the middle of the living room, and the lights are down low. He holds his hand out for her.

“What are you doing?” Jana drawls, stepping slowly towards him.

“Dancing. With you. Come on.”

She frowns. “But you hate dancing.”

Aran shrugs gently, and he steps closer to her. “I’ll do it for you. If it’ll make you happy.”

Jana’s lips twitch up in to a tiny smile. Her eyes light up a little and she drops her towel on the nearest chair, stepping the last few steps towards him in to his arms. He wraps one arm around her waist and holds the other up at their sides, hand entwined with hers. Jana puts her arm around his shoulder as their bodies press together, and she rests her face on the front of his shoulder, her nose touching his neck. They gently, slowly, sway around the room, with Aran’s head hanging just above hers, his eyes open and hers closed. If she listens closely, she can hear his heartbeat, and it grounds her. It makes her feel at home. He’s so warm and so familiar, and so close, and just the feel of him near is calming to her. The tension of the day melts away, and all that’s left is her and Aran, and it’s the only place she wants to be.

“I love you,” Jana says in to his neck. She shuffles a little so she’s holding him tighter against her, and then feels his lips on her forehead. “Thank you for this. It’s just what I needed.”

“I love you too,” he moves his lips down to her nose. “So much, Jana. How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” she sighs. Aran feels it on his neck. “Much better.”

Aran smiles. “Do you want to eat some dinner?”

She shakes her head and kisses his neck quickly, pushing her face further in to him. “I want to stay like this for a little while longer.”

“That’s fine by me.”

Letting go of his hand, Jana wraps both arms around his neck, sliding one in to the hair at the back of his head. Aran smiles, holding her tighter against him.

This is the only place they want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
